


High and Dry

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Requested Fictions [7]
Category: Radiohead - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Based on that video of Radiohead where they’re in that restaurant,  Thom takes his girlfriend to the restaurant, But he’s got something special planned.





	High and Dry

Stephanie had just stepped off the plane in Japan and was waiting for her boyfriend's car to pull up to take her to the hotel they were staying at. It had been a surprised when Thom had called her and surprised her with the visit. Apparently, they were going to a dinner party and he wanted her to go along and then spend the next couple days with him, seeing as they had a couple day's rest, though it really wasn't rest, they were full of interviews and photoshoots. A car had pulled up and Ed had stepped out instead on Thom and she was confused. Ed came around and gave her a hug before grabbing her luggage.  
"Interview?" She asked and Ed nodded.  
"He tried to get out of it to see you, but it wasn't happening. So, I am to take you to the hotel and then lead you into his room where apparently he has everything set for the night, whatever that means" he said as he put her luggage into the back seat and allowed her to get into the car before he did. Once she was settled he started off toward the airport. "How was the flight?"  
"Tolerable. I got sat next to a woman and her baby, wouldn't shut up the whole flight. Then there was this brat sat behind me that wouldn't stop kicking the seat" she said an eyeroll and Ed shook his head.  
"Shitty. Well, hopefully the flight back is better. Though you'll forget all about the flight once you're with Thom I'm sure" he said, trying not to think about what they had planned later on.  
"I hope your right" she said with a laugh. The rest of the drive was Stephanie taking in the scenery, seeing as she had never been to Japan before. 

They arrived at the hotel and rode the elevator to the correct floor and Ed stopped in front of Thom's room and handed her the key.  
"And this is where I leave you, me and Cozzie have an interview in an hour and I need to prepare myself to answer the same questions over and over again" he said with a laugh as he walked away to find Colin. Stephanie took the key and opened the door and stepped in. She walked in and set her bag down beside the bed and looked around the hotel room before a box on the table caught her eye. She tilted her head and walked over to it, curious. She looked it over and saw it was for her. She smiled and undid the bow that was around it and took the lid off. There was a note on top of a bunch of tissue paper, so she took it out and opened it. 

'Steph,  
Here's a little toy I picked up from one of the local stores. I assume you remember us talking about one of these before I had left for tour. I should be back right before dinner is to start. I suggest you be ready by the time I get there seeing as I don't know how much time I'll have once I get back.  
Love you,  
Thom' 

She read, now more confused than before. She set the note down and removed the tissue paper and gasped at what she saw before laughing.  
"You wanker" she said to herself as she picked up what was in the box and looked it over. It was a mini remote-controlled vibrator. She let out a sigh and remembered back to the conversation they had the night before he left for the tour. 

```  
Stephanie was laying on the bed, wrapped up in the blankets while Thom ran around the room throwing things into the two giant suitcases he had on the floor.  
"You know if you didn't wait until the last minute you wouldn't have to run around like this" she said as she followed him with her eyes.  
"And the moment I actually do that, know that I have been kidnapped and replaced with a Body Snatcher," he said as he walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss before going back to his packing.  
"So, I had this idea, pretty weird idea, but...What would you think of me getting one of those remote-controlled vibrators and like, you have the remote and we go out somewhere and see how long I can take it?" She said, now kind of hiding her face. Thom stopped what he was doing and slowly turned to look at her.  
"Where did that come from?" He asked, now getting some ideas.  
"I read an article about it and thought it was a bit interesting," she said with a shrug. Thom let out a laugh.  
"I mean, if you want, I guess? It'll have to be after the tour though" he said as he walked over to her again and kissed her.  
"I can wait, I mean, it's a bit random, I might not even want to later, just a thought"  
"We'll talk when I get back, I definitely could have some fun with this" he said with a smirk before he went back to packing. 

``` 

She chuckled at the memory and set it down to go to her suitcase and to pull out her outfit for the night. She was told over the phone that it wasn't fancy at all, just a dinner so she decided on a pair of nicer jeans and a plain shirt. On the way to the bathroom she grabbed the vibrator and started her routine of getting ready for the night. Once she was showered and her make up on she took the vibrator out of the packaging and looked it over again before grabbing the remote, only to find it wasn't there. She looked around confused before she realized that Thom must have taken it with him to the interviews. She shook her head and turned it on, but found no settings to turn it on manually. She shrugged and walked out to the bed and laid down on it before closing her eyes and running a hand down her chest and over her stomach before finally landing on her clit as she started to play with herself to be able to insert the toy with no problem. This was how Thom found her and he had to stop in his tracks and catch his breath at the sight. He was positive that he would be able to make it through dinner without having to sneak away with Stephanie but what he was looking at was telling him that that might not be possible. He set his bag down and walked all the way into the room. Stephanie was too into it that she didn't realized Thom was there until she felt the bed dip down. Her hand stopped and her eyes flew open.  
"Oh please, don't stop on my account," he said with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed her, automatically deepening the kiss and trailing his hand down to meet hers as he started to make her hand move again. He then pulled away and grabbed the vibrator and started to slowly kiss down her chest. He finally made it to her hand and he liked her fingers before heading lower and licking at her entrance, which caused her to buck up and gasp. Thom smirked and did it again before pushing his tongue inside. Her fingers sped up on her clit as her other hand came down to tangle in his hair. He moans grew louder as she got closer. She started to writhe and Thom had to put his hands on her hips to hold them still as he finished her off. She finally came with a moan and Thom's name. As she came down from her high Thom licked up as much as he could before grabbing the toy and putting it up into her slowly, which caused her to writhe more as she was still sensitive from the orgasm. He then made his way back up, wiping his mouth and gave her a long drawn out kiss before pulling back. "I'm going to have so much fun tonight" he said with a smirk as he got off the bed and went to his overnight bag and started to pull out an outfit for the night. "I suggest you get dressed" he said with a wink as he went to have a quick shower and wank before coming back out to see Stephanie already dressed and sitting on the bed, waiting. She smiled at him and stood up and gave him a hug. He hugged her back.  
"It's good to see you. I'm glad you could make it" he said as he ran his hands up and down her back.  
"Wish you could come home sooner" she said as he pulled back.  
"I do too, but you know how it is" he said with a sigh and she nodded in understanding.  
"It just makes seeing you that much more amazing" she said as she took his hand and lead him out of the room. 

In the car ride to the restaurant, Thom slipped his hand into his pocket and pressed a button on the remote. As she felt the vibration start she jumped a bit and held her breath. Her eyes got wide and she looked over to Thom who was smirking. He let it go for a couple minutes before turning it off.  
"Think you'll be able to handle it darling?" He asked into her ear and Stephanie had to swallow before answering.  
"Of course I can" she said with a smirk and Thom laughed. 

They walked into the restaurant and were greeting by the rest of the band, each in turn giving Stephanie a hug and a warm welcome before they were led to their table. Once things were settled and food ordered Stephanie turned to Jonny who was sitting beside her and started up a conversation. She had to stop her eyes from going wide and from tensing up when she felt the vibrator kick on. She was also a but unnerved because someone brought out a camcorder and started recording and asking questions to everyone. She now had to try extra hard to conceal what was really going on with her and she caught a slight smirk from Thom before he was asking a question.  
She was thankful that Thom didn't mess with the remote while they were eating, she really didn't need to accidentally choke on her food and it also gave her some time to get her bearings again. Stephanie was in the middle of a story she was telling to Colin when the toy turned on to its top setting and she about jumped out of her seat.  
"Are you alright?" Asked Colin, seeing her sudden reaction. She coughed and nodded.  
"Yea, sorry, foot cramp out of nowhere" she said, a bit out of breath and she pretended to stretch out her foot and readjust how she was sitting. She caught Thom's look out of the corner of her eye and she lightly kicked him under the table and the vibration slowly slowed until it stopped and she could breathe correctly again at least for a couple minutes before it was switched on again. The dinner continued and Thom kept up the appearance of nothing going on and Stephanie was starting to not be able to keep composure. No one had said anything however, so she had to figure that she was doing very good at hiding what was happening to her, but she was starting to hope that the dinner would be over soon, though that was not the case. 

The dinner lasted another hour and Thom had brought her close to orgasm quite a few times but seemed to know when to turn the toy off every single time. It was starting to get harder and harder to hide what was going on. At one point she was turned to Jonny as he was explaining something and accidentally grabbed Jonny's shoulder as it had come back on right after she had just come down from her almost orgasm. Jonny leaned forward and grabbed her shoulder, thinking she was in pain. Thom turned the toy off immediately and leaned over as well and he put a hand around her shoulders, afraid that he had overdone it.  
"Are you alright?" Asked Jonny, concerned. Thom leaned into her ear and swept back some of her hair.  
"I think so, don't think my legs have gotten used to not being cramped yet, I suppose," she said with a laugh as she slid her hand from his shoulder and leaned back into Thom.  
"Yea, I can understand that. Even though we can walk around the bus, it's still a bit cramped, the bus really isn't a good place for someone over 5'10" said Jonny with a laugh as he turned to Colin who had moved from across Stephanie and was now sitting on the other side of Jonny.  
"I take it you want to go back to the hotel?" Whispered Thom and she nodded. Thom pulled back and then stood up. "I think we're gonna head back, gonna see if we can get Stephanie's leg cramps sorted out" he said and Stephanie stood as well, a bit shaky. The band stood and gave her quick hugs before they were off. 

As soon as they got back to the hotel and as soon as the door was closed Thom pulled out the remote and set it to it's highest setting again, which had her legs weak again and she had to lean against the door to keep herself upright. He then walked up to her and pinned her against the door and kissed her, deep and she moaned. He hands went to his hair and fists it before pulling his head back.  
"If you don't get this fucker out of me and do it yourself I'm getting on the next plane out and you won't see me until your tour is finished" she breathed out with a smirk.  
"Oh, I think I can do that" he said as he pulled her away from the door and lead her to the bed and he pushed her down and started to undress her before undressing himself, not wanting to wait any longer. He turned off the toy and slowly pulled it out of her, causing a bit of cum to come out that was being held in by the toy. He reached his hand down and started to play with her clit. "How many times did I almost make you cum, darling, I'm sure I counted at least three or four..." He said as he started to kiss down to her neck.  
"Five" she said as she reached down and grabbed his dick and started to pump. This caused Thom's hand to falter a bit.  
"Shit, love" he said as he started to pump into her hand. He couldn't wait any more, and he knew they had a good couple days to take things slow, right now he knew he had put Stephanie through enough during dinner and she deserved to finally get off. Stephanie had the same idea as she pushed him over and switched their positions so that she was now on top and she wasted no time in sitting herself on his dick. Thom's head threw back with a gasp and he grabbed her hips and held her still, trying to get used to being in her after a long while. When he was ready he bucked up into her which caused her to start to move again. Thom let out a moan and lifted one hand up to grab a breast and kneaded it as he met her downward thrusts with his upwards. Her head was thrown back and she was starting to moan more and more. Thom pulled himself up so he was now sitting up and he could get more leverage.  
"Thom, please! Harder" she said as she grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to come down harder. Thom moaned and flipped them back around so now he was on top of her, his pace picking up. He then reached over and grabbed the vibrator again and turned it on and set it against her clit, causing her to scream out and her grip to tighten on his shoulders.  
"Come on love, come for me" he said as his pace started to become erratic as he had been getting close as well. It only took a couple more thrusts before Stephanie came with a loud scream, shaking all over, Thom followed her over the edge, him growling out her name. They both came down together, breathing heavy. He turned off the toy and he put it on the bedside table.  
"God I'm going to miss this when I have to leave" she said as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"You and me both darling" he said as he slid out slowly and fell beside her and pulled her back to him and cuddled with her. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
